zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Gerudo Secret Club
The Gerudo Secret Club, or GSC for short, is a shop from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a secret club located at Gerudo Town and ran by Greta. The club can only be accessed with a password discovered through the side quest "The Secret Club's Secret". This shop is the only place where Link can purchase the Radiant Mask, Shirt and Tights. However, to purchase the pieces of the "Radiant" outfit, Link must pay in Luminous Stones in addition to Rupees. Side Quest During the side quest "The Secret Club's Secret", Link must listen to Pyra, Sumati, and Yaido conversion from the window in Pearle's house next door to The Noble Canteen to overhear them reveal the password to gain entry to the Gerudo Secret Club, and must give the password GSC◆. Once the correct password is entered, the door is unlocked permanently allowing Link to enter the Gerudo Secret Club where Link can illegally buy "voe" clothing. Particularity The club is the only place at Gerudo Town that sells clothes meant for voe (men). The secretive nature of its membership is due to the prohibition on selling man's clothing at Gerudo Town despite the demand, leading it to be a black market shop. Though Greta is able to see through Link's woman disguise, due to the illegal nature of her business, she has no problem with him visiting her shop and keeps his identity a secret as she enjoys his business. The Gerudo Secret Club is one of two place in the town where Link can remove his disguise the other being the top of the rocky oasis that all the water in Gerudo Town flows from as it is the highest point in Gerudo Town out of sight of the guards and civilians, similar to the Gerudo Secret Club which is located inside a building with a Door out of view of the guards and civilians. However Link must put his disguise back on if he wishes to leave the shop, as he will get caught by the guards if he leaves the shop while not wearing it. Items The Gerudo Secret Club sells two sets of armor, the "Radiant" and "Desert Voe" sets. Link must also provide Luminous Stones as well as Rupees to acquire the "radiant" set, which has a glow that slowly pulses on and off. It is the only place in Hyrule where the "Radiant" set can be purchased, as the "Desert Voe" set can be purchased legally at Rhondson Armor Boutique in Tarrey Town after it is opened by Rhondson during the "From the Ground Up" side quest. Gallery File:Breath of the Wild Gerudo Secret Club Stal Armor (Armor Mask) Radiant Mask (Shop Display).png|Radiant Mask on display at the Gerudo Secret Club in Gerudo Town File:Breath of the Wild Gerudo Secret Club Stal Armor (Body Armor) Radiant Shirt (Shop Display).png|Radiant Shirt on display at the Gerudo Secret Club in Gerudo Town File:Breath of the Wild Gerudo Secret Club Stal Armor (Leg Armor) Radiant Tights (Shop Display).png|Radiant Tights on display at the Gerudo Secret Club in Gerudo Town File:Gerudo-Secret-Club.jpg|Link in disguise inside the Gerudo Secret Club See also * Fashion Passion * Rhondson Armor Boutique Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:Shops